Hey Jupiter
by JennyLD
Summary: Masochism: The act of turning one's destructive tendencies inward or upon oneself.


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who owns my soul, I own nothing.**  
Spoilers: **None  
**Prompt: **_And this little masochist, Is lifting up her dress _-- Tori Amos, Hey Jupiter  
**Author's Notes: **Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This is another fic that was supposed to be a multi-chaptered one, and as a result, has been sitting on my hard drive for months now. Cut out the three other completely written chapters (*gulp*) and voila! instant one shot.

* * *

The Doctor's hands, cooler than Rose was used to now, ran down her sides and around to her back, pulling her to him in a bone-crushing hug of epic proportions. Body flush against his, cloth-covered breasts swelling up into his hard chest with every deep intake of breath, she felt a familiar tug between her legs, felt the telltale dampening of her knickers. No matter the time or the place, no matter the situation, she couldn't stop her body from responding to him.

Not any more than he could stop his heightened Time Lord senses from noting the sudden release of her pheromones into the air.

"Rose," he whispered, voice dripping with warning, and she didn't need him to say anything else to know what he was thinking. But she didn't care where they were--surrounded on all sides by crazed aliens with extremely large guns. She didn't care what they were supposed to be doing--overthrowing an evil megalomaniac with an eye on Earth and a penchant for large explosives. She didn't care how they'd managed to find each other here, in the same place, at the same time, with chaos surrounding them.

Grasping his arse she squeezed tight, holding him still so she could rub desperately against his body.

The vibration of his groan, the one he tried and failed to keep in check, made her shiver long before the sound even reached her ears. Then his hands were moving on her and she knew he'd given up the fight already.

Backing her down the hall, half on the lookout for a safe little cubby they could hide away in, half paying attention to the dozen tiny buttons that were keeping him from bare, naked flesh, he made quite a sight. Already his hair was ruffled, almost sex-tousled, no doubt from running his fingers through it in that half-mad way of his. There was a hardening bulge between his legs, pressing into her thigh, and twitching every so often, sending a twinge of desire straight through her.

And his eyes...his eyes were swirling clouds of blackness and desire, nearly as dark as a starless sky.

Rose shuddered at the sight.

Then her shoulder bumped into something solid and unmoving, and she quickly shoved everything else aside. Every other thought but him. Blocked out the sounds of war around them; the screams, the weapon blasts. Ignored the danger of being caught unaware, refused to think about what would happen to them if they were. Instead she focused all of her attention on him. On them. On what they were about to do.

"Doctor," she whispered, drawing his gaze to her. He was so far gone already--_so quickly_--that she almost didn't recognize him. Then his eyes focused on hers and he smiled gently, fingers stilling on her shirt. "Doctor, I..."

He shook his head, leaning in to quiet her words with a kiss, pressing his mouth to hers possessively, demandingly. She didn't even have time to fill her lungs one last time before his tongue had slipped past her unresisting lips and started exploring, mapping out the deepest recesses of her mouth, making her keen with want and need. There was an answering moan deep inside his throat and she dropped her hands to his waist, knowing that neither of them could wait any longer.

She made quick work of his button and zip, heard the rustle of cloth as his trousers, then pants, dropped to the floor. Warm, hard flesh bumped against her bared belly and she wanted nothing more than to explore him, to take him in hand, in mouth, to make him cry out her name. But there was no time.

_Never enough time._

Settling instead for what she could have, she grasped her skirt, bunching the material up in her fists and lifting it up out of the way before yanking her knickers down to mid-thigh and shimmying out of them. He somehow managed to keep his mouth on hers the whole time, his hands on her breasts, kneading the warm mounds of flesh he'd finally managed to set free. She was naked from the waist down, her top hanging loosely off her shoulders, her bra pushed up and over her breasts. She hoped his coat would conceal her if anyone happened by...not that her modesty was the most pressing of their concerns at the moment.

"Doctor, now," she begged, wrapping a leg around his hips and pulling him in closer to her, to the one spot she needed him most. As he lifted her up, hands beneath her arse, she silently thanked her mum for signing her up for gymnastics lessons as a kid.

Once poised above his bobbing erection, Rose wrapped her other leg around his waist and waited. But he didn't enter her right away, just kept her floating there, hovering above the ground, as he devoured her mouth, then moved slowly down her neck, nipping and biting along the way. Head thrown back, hands resting on his shoulders, bracing herself, she tried to move on him, to take him inside her, but he held her firm, still.

She let out a groan of frustration. There wasn't the time for this. She couldn't wait and neither could he...she could feel him straining, forcing himself to keep a tight reign on his control. She knew what he was doing, knew he was trying to prolong this for as long as he possibly could, to stop the inevitable forward motion of time. _Time._ The one thing the Time Lord couldn't control. The thing they both knew would rip her mercilessly from his side soon. Way too soon. But what he was doing, what he was trying to give her, was reckless and dangerous...

And she loved him even more for it.

A loud crash a few hallways away had him pausing mid-kiss. This couldn't last any longer and he knew it. Burying his head in her neck, biting down on her soft, tender flesh, he thrust his hips up, driving his length into her, filling her in one quick stroke. There was nothing gentle about it. And he didn't stop there either, didn't pause to let her adjust, just started slamming into her, over and over again, pushing her into the wall behind her with each thrust.

She had to bite her lip to keep from calling out, not in pain but in pleasure. She was just as ready for him as he was for her, and once she managed to adjust enough to get some sort of leverage, she also began to move, rising and falling on him erratically, seeking release. Her release. His.

Nails digging into her arse, he grasped her tightly, guiding her on him. She'd have wall burn when this was over with but she didn't care. All she knew was that he was finally here, with her now, in her, and she didn't know if she'd be able to let him go again.

"Rose," he grunted in her ear, and the sound of his voice after so much silence was like a shock to her system. She'd always loved the way he sounded when he said her name, loved it even more now, said in the throes of passion. "Oh, Rose...god...I--" He released one arse cheek, reaching down between their bodies to rub at her clit, thumb brushing over the little bundle of nerves and sending a jolt of electricity through her.

It didn't take long after that.

She'd already been so close, been hot and wet from the moment she first saw him. The sound of him, breathless in her ear, and a flick of her swollen clit later, and she was flying over the edge, crying out quietly as she pulsed around him, stars exploding behind suddenly closed lids.

Gasping for air, body shaking from her orgasm, all Rose could do was hold on tight while the Doctor continued to move inside her. "So close. So..." Her slick walls contracted uncontrollably, squeezing him even tighter. "Fuck," he hissed, throwing his head back before it fell forward, bonelessly.

She squeezed again, intentionally this time, knowing that they were pushing their luck if they stayed here much longer. Knowing that they needed to go, but at the same time, not wanting to leave him, not wanting it to be over so soon.

There was nothing to be done about it though. The fighting was getting closer, only a few corridors away now, and though it gave new meaning to the saying 'out with a bang' she didn't particularly want to die here. Not even while shagging.

Jack would be offended.

Trying not to laugh, she adjusted her position on the Doctor, rising up so she could better move on him, putting her breasts right in his line of sight in the process. He buried his face in her cleavage as she rode him, intimate muscles clamping down on his hard flesh with every downward stroke. Her legs were beginning to tire, her shoulder cramping with the effort of supporting herself, but it was all worth it when he shoved her against the wall, jerking deep inside her one last time, before his body stilled beneath her and his warm, but still cooler than human, seed released inside her.

Sweaty and exhausted, Rose let herself fall backwards, let the wall support her weight as the Doctor slowly pulled out, then lowered her to the floor. He rested his head to her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and they both stood there for a minute, bodies pressed close, intimately.

"No more, Rose," he whispered in her ear, voice catching on the words. There was a familiar whirring sound and the tiniest hint of blue light before he continued, "You can't come back again. Not ever."

Then, avoiding her gaze, he quickly tugged his clothes back on, and without a backward glance, he was gone, leaving Rose fingering the hopper that would bring her back to Pete's World.

And the Doctor that was waiting for her there.


End file.
